leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Asfidyll/Avalon, the Weaponsmith's Experiment
Avalon, the Weaponsmith's Experiment is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Avalon's abilities have no cost related to them, and the use of his abilities is limited only by cooldowns. Instead, he has Spirit as his secondary resource. Avalon starts with 0 Spirit and it caps at 100 Spirit. Spirit decays by 20 per second when out of combat. Using an ability or basic attacks gain 20 or 2 Spirit respectively. Please note that the damage dealt by each ability is not affected by the bonus damage granted by any of the passive stances. The damage value is therefore as stated, without any additional ratios. . Halos followed by Gauntlets knock back their targets. Gales followed by Halos silence their targets for seconds. Gales followed by Gauntlets slow their targets by for 1 second. Gauntlets followed by Halos stun their targets for seconds. Gauntlets followed by Gales knock up their targets. }} Avalon's basic attacks become melee. He loses attack speed, but gains bonus attack damage and movement speed. |description2 = Avalon's current weapon transforms into a Halo that sweeps forward in a line, dealing physical damage to all enemies. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 850 }} Avalon's basic attacks become ranged. He loses attack damage, but gains bonus attack speed and movement speed. |description2 = Avalon's current weapon transforms into Gales that hail down a barrage at a target location, dealing physical damage to all caught enemies. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 900 }} Avalon's basic attacks become melee. He loses movement speed, but gains bonus armour, magic resist and attack damage. |description2 = Avalon's current weapon transforms into two Gauntlets that smashes down at a target location, dealing physical damage to all surrounding enemies in a 450-radius. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 600 }} Avalon unleashes true might on a target location, depending on the Weapon type he is currently using. As the Halo, he fires out three powerful arcs of Spirit Energy, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a 30 degree cone. As the Gales, he calls powerful steel thorns to hail down all around him for 3 seconds, dealing physical damage per second to all caught enemies. As the Gauntlets, he smashes the Gauntlets down, calling down static power that rapidly and randomly strikes nearby enemy champions for 3 seconds, dealing physical damage per strike. No champion can be struck more than thrice. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Spirit |range = 1100 }} Lore Zaun has always been known for its insane experimentations and freakish inventions. But to Zaunite inventor and weaponsmith Dr. Frederic Nightraven, no previous experiment was good enough. He wanted to create the ultimate weapon, and after years of research and 'investigations' into others' experiments, he finally discovered the secret to his blueprints: Spirit. Such a simple ingredient, yet many others before him had overlooked it. With it, he created a Weapons that he believed would decimate any in his way; it could transform into separate types, each of their own attribute. The Halo: an arced Weapon with slicing power and speed. The embodiment of skill. The Gale: a Weapon of floating steel thorns that hung mid-air around its wielder, who could with one wave of an arm send them impaling his foes. The embodiment of agility. And the Gauntlet: a Weapon of two gauntlets with crushing might and power. The embodiment of strength. Now that the Weapons were ready, all Nightraven needed was a volunteer. Choosing his own nephew, Avalon, as his subject, the experiment began. Bonding the very elements of the Weapons to Avalon's spirit, Nightraven only grinned in glee, while he put Avalon to hours upon hours of agonising pain. Even through the night, nothing could be heard through all of Zaun except the howls of excruciation. But by dawn's rise, it was done. Finally, Avalon had become the Weapons. While Avalon controlled them, it was almost as if they were animate themselves; testing out his newfound abilities under his uncle's guidance, Avalon discovered he could mentally control the Weapon and transform the Weapon into each of its three forms. But such discovery was only child's play. Now it was time to really put the Weapons to the test. Avalon travelled from Zaun to where all the greatest fighters were. It was time for all to see the power and might that was Zaun. Playstyle, Visuals and Personality Avalon is an agile and versatile fighter. Quick reflexes and reaction are vital to playing with both of Avalon's weapons properly. Realising the advantages and disadvantages to all three of the chosen Weapon types, as well as applying them to any ingame situation can make or break an Avalon player. And due to the fact that the Weapon acts as its own entity, it can be in different forms: one Halo and one Gale, etc. All in all, Avalon's true power comes from the combos that can be created by his Weapons, making him outshine most others in solo or even team combat. All of the Weapons are pure white, and each in their own forms give off a silvery glow. Each of his abilities let loose static-like particles of white; with each Halo swipe followed by white light, Gales followed by streams of white sparks and each smash of a Gauntlet echoed in static white. When he changes Weapon, his body dissipates in white light, to appear in the same light at the other Weapon. Avalon himself stands tall, donned in full silver armour that seems almost living, wrapping itself around his body. His head is free of armour though, showing a young face behind a mess of black hair. His dark features are framed by dragonspikes, like icicles that cling to his pauldrons. Gauntlets reach around his wrists like claws that dig into his flesh. But no pain can be seen in his eyes: the armour had melded itself into his bones; his blood now flowing in pure steel, like that of his Weapons. The Weapons are him, and he is the Weapon. Avalon is young, but hardened by the pain he endured for his uncle's awry experimentation. However, he stands as the pride of his family, and holds himself above most others; most can't seem to stand his arrogance, or his bloodthirsty temperament. But none really ever doubt that like most Zaunites, he is just as crazy. Quotes Selection: "Hope you can handle me, Summoner." Movement: "I go where I please." "I fight for Zaun." "Death follows in my wake." As the Halo-'' "Slice and Dice." ''As the Gale-'' "It's raining steel." ''As the Gauntlet-'' "Time for a smash-athon." '''Attacking:' "Take a hint, just die." "You dying just makes my life easier." "Die under the Weapons' might!" As the Halo-'' "Skill slices through the heart." ''As the Gales-'' "Make it rain steel and fire." ''As the Gauntlets-'' "Brutality is pure." '''Jokes:' With a Halo, he spins it upwards. It then hurtles downward, with Avalon narrowly dodging it. With the Gales, he fires all thorns into the sky. They then slam downwards, with Avalon narrowly dodging all 6 thorns. With the Gauntlets, he smashes them together, but falls back from the static force. "See true pow- ah!... You didn't see that..." "I am Zaun's greatest- ah!... That was close..." Taunts: With a Halo, he throws it at the ground. The Halo then spins like a wheel in a wide arc before Avalon catches it again. With the Gales, he commands each thorn to spin around him like a vortex before smashing into the ground. With the Gauntlets, he smashes both on the ground, causing cracks to appear on the ground. "Can't match with me huh?" "You might as well just forfeit instead. Or die." Comments Firstly and foremostly, I do apologise if Avalon seems like the most confusing champion ever. However, if you would like to ask any questions whatsoever, I will be glad to answer them. Criticism (preferably constructive) would be great as well :D Thanks Category:Custom champions